Alérian 23 - Le Gardien des univers 3
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alérian est de retour ! Ses amis Dragons également. Et les horreurs vomies des univers aussi ! Les grands combats ont commencé entre le Bien et le Mal - bien que tout soit malgré tout subjectif au final !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

1.

Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, Alérian tressaillit en entrant dans la cuisine du grand chalet de montagnes.

\- Papa, que fais-tu donc ?

Albator sourit.

\- Mais, je prépare ton déjeuner pour la pause pique-nique bien sûr ! A moins que Dana et les garçons et n'ayez renoncé à votre randonnée du jour en moto-neige ?

\- Non. On va prendre un grand bol d'air ! Dana et moi apprécions que Chalandra et toi gardiez nos jumelles !

\- Cela va de soi, assura le grand brun balafré. Kaelle et Raelle s'entendent comme larronnes en foire avec Aérandor. Ils s'agitent tous dans leurs couffins respectifs à dialoguer à leur manière.

Alérian s'approcha de la table.

\- Mon déjeuner ? Alors, j'ai droit à quoi ?

\- Sandwiches variés. Tu en as des salés et des sucrés. Une salade composée déjà dans son sachet. Des œufs durs, de la viande séchée. Un plat de pâtes pour les féculents. Je t'ai mis trois fruits. Mais si tu en manges deux, tu pourras quand même avoir droit à la plaque de chocolat de ta gamelle !

\- Trop aimable, papa ! Ta dernière phrase, c'est ce que je disais souvent à Alden, quand il partait en excursion, en veillant sur son cadet d'Alastor !

Albator sourit avec une infinie tendresse.

\- Et moi, je n'ai que trop rêvé de cette scène. Tu me prépares vraiment mon déjeuner ? reprit son fils à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Merci, mon papa !

Alérian se hissa sur un des hauts tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine ouverte du grand chalet où toute la famille logeait plusieurs semaines.

\- Et pour mon petit-déjeuner ?

\- Céréales pour toute la famille ! Deux bols de pétales chocolatés pour le goinfre que tu es. Ensuite, comme à l'ordinaire : œufs frits, grillades, toasts. Et pour finir salades de crudités fraîches ou salades de fruits au sirop.

\- Et toi, tu as mangé ?

\- Pas plus que Chalandra. Nous apprécions infiniment ces repas familiaux. Nous vous attendons tous !

\- Merci, mon papa ! répéta Alérian.

* * *

Sur les motos neige, Alérian avec Alden en passager et Danéïre avec Alastor derrière elle, la petite famille était partie pour une longue promenade en pleine neige glacée.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Un tout-terrain aux roues pourvues de chaînes pour plonger dans la poudreuse et s'agripper à la glace gelée, s'était arrêté devant les marches du chalet isolé de tout.

Bien emmitouflée dans un châle épais enfilé à la hâte, Danéïre avait accueilli les visiteurs, mais malgré avec une légère réticence pour le blond des deux.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour le relancer ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'es pas le bienvenu, en dépit de notre amitié, enfin, juste pour ce jour !

\- Je suis moi aussi en vacances, sourit Oshryn Lodjinchraft. Je n'ai fait le voyage que pour voir mon ami !

\- Jamais mon mari ne ferait du mal à son meilleur ami, ajouta Skemdel en effleurant un instant les lèvres de son compagnon d'une vie.

\- Venez vous réchauffer et boire du vin chaud, fit Danéïre.

Albator ayant remis quelques bûches dans la cheminée, il s'était lui aussi chaudement vêtu pour accompagner Chalandra dans une courte promenade jusqu'au village tout proche pour quelques achats de première nécessité pour le quotidien.

Danéïre avait bu une gorgée de vin chaud parfumé.

\- Alérian finit de se refaire une santé au centre de bien-être. Il sera ad retour pour le déjeuner.

\- Je n'ignore pas qu'il en a encore pour minimum deux mois de thérapie et de suivi médicalisé, assura Oshryn. Jamais je ne serais venu le déranger en ces circonstances, si cela n'avait été important, sur un plan strictement privé !

\- Je l'espérais. Mais tout comme lui, je n'ai aucune confiance en nos dirigeants, et là je ne parle évidemment pas de notre amiral !

\- Nous nous comprenons parfaitement. Warius Zero est un amiral juste, trop bien et trop humain, cela lui jouera un jour des tours vis-à-vis de l'Alliance Galactique qui n'est que guerre et règles finalement…

La jeune femme au teint de bistre fit la grimace.

\- N'évoquons pas des sujets fâcheux. Pas plus qu'Alie, je ne suis en état de les supporter. Encore des cookies ?

\- Oh oui, firent en un bel ensemble Oshryn et Skemdel !

\- Goinfres ! Mais ne vous gavez pas trop car après les grillades de ce midi, si vous restez, et nous comptons bien vous garder, ce sera un dîner mi-carnivore mi-végétal. Oui, Alden et Alastor se restreignent en viande. Ils tentent de passer à un meilleur régime, pour les animaux, et ils se portent à merveille j'avoue !

Danéïre consulta sa montre.

\- Alérian ne devrait pas tarder à être là, le bus navette va le déposer au pied de la montagne !

* * *

A la vue du couple de ses amis, Alérian sourit largement et se précipita vers eux pour les étreindre chaleureusement.

\- Vous allez bien ? Oui, ça pète le sens au vu de vos mines. En congés ? J'ai perdu le fil des chronologies de Mission…

\- Et tu as bien eu raison ! fit Oshryn. Même si c'est involontaire, ce break t'a permis de vivre vraiment, sans la Flotte, sans les missions !

Ötant son long manteau bien chaud, Alérian rejoignit son épouse et leurs visiteurs.

\- Les gamins ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Danéïre.

\- Au chalet de nos voisins, pour une raclette !

\- C'est vrai, je me souviens… Désolé, j'avais zappé…

\- Tout va bien aller ! assura la jeune femme en passant la main dans ses courtes boucles d'ébène. Tu as encore besoin de temps.

\- Nos amoureux sont là ? J'ai vu la plaque de leur voiture ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'Oshryn a une demande à faire, il est tellement mal à l'aise, les pommettes enflammées…

\- Mais, il est déjà marié ! objecta Alérian avec un profond bon sens, et un petit rire, surtout curieux de l'annonce du couple de ses meilleurs amis !

* * *

Au dîner, tous avaient été réunis : Albator, Chalandra, Alérian et sa famille, Oshryn et son mari. Tous s'étaient régalé des plats divers.

Et puis Oshryn s'était lancé.

\- Skemdel et moi allons renouveler nos vœux de mariage. Tu as été le témoin de notre premier engagement. Skemdel et moi aimerions que tu le sois à nouveau. Voilà la raison de notre trajet !

Skemdel se leva, passant un doigt dans ses boucles d'or roux.

\- S'il te plaît, Alérian ?

Alérian sourit largement.

\- Mais ce sera un honneur d'être à nouveau votre témoin !

\- Merci, firent ses deux amis.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

\- Je vous déclare à nouveau unis par les liens du mariage.

Oshryn et Skemdel échangèrent un baiser aussi passionné qu'au premier jour, sous les applaudissements de la petite assemblée.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de son ami à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche.

\- Je pensais que tu serais venu avec tes fils. Ils étaient conviés, ainsi qu'au gueuleton qui va suivre !

\- Ils vont arriver. Ce sont nos voisins qui ont été avec eux chercher les jumelles qui viennent nous rejoindre avec ma belle-mère.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu qu'ils assistent à ce renouvellement de nos vœux ? fit doucement Oshryn. Ce n'est pas un reproche, je comprends.

\- Comment pourrais-tu l'accepter, même moi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu ce réflexe un peu stupide ? s'excusa Alérian, véritablement mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas voulu t'offenser, pas plus que Skemdel… Mais…

Skemdel agita ses boucles d'or roux, s'approchant à son tour.

\- Oshryn et moi comprenons que tu n'aies pas amené tes fils au mariage de deux hommes. Ils sont jeunes encore !

\- Non, je n'aurais jamais dû les éloigner. Mais même si Alden est largement en âge de réaliser, Alastor n'est pas non plus tombé de la dernière pluie mais il n'est pas idiot non plus et tous les deux n'ignorent pas votre union. Pourtant, j'ai eu une réticence de dernière minute…

\- Ne te fais aucun reproche, assurèrent les deux hommes en étreignant les épaules de leur ami. Et nous accueilleront avec joie vos petits au repas !

Skemdel resserra ses doigts sur le bras d'Alérian.

\- Oshryn se doutait que tu ne les ferais pas venir. Mais on a pris en compte tes quatre enfants pour le nombre de personnes aux tables, vous êtes les bienvenus !

\- Merci. Je ne mérite pas de mansuétude, j'ai été lâche sur ce coup…

\- Tu es notre ami, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et il est encore bien plus précieux que tes fils aiment la vie et celles du sexe opposé ! ajouta Oshryn. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas. Et Skemdel est l'homme de ma vie !

\- Et votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir !

Les trois amis s'étreignirent à nouveau, avant de s'éclipser pour un bon moment d'intimité avant le déjeuner prévu pour régaler ceux venus à leur renouvellement des vœux.

Albator s'approcha alors seulement de son fils.

\- Chalandra sera elle aussi bientôt là avec Aérandor et Enysse. Nous devions tous être réunis avant la fin de tes vacances, avant encore les semaines où tu décideras de ton avenir, quel qu'il soit après plus d'un an d'arrêt, de thérapie, quoique je doute que l'on puisse guérir de tous les traumatismes que tu as enduré ! Tu es si sensible, mon grand chéri…

Alérian frémit, trembla.

\- Reprendre le boulot ? Non, ça me fait trop peur… Je ne suis pas en état d'assumer autant de responsabilités… Je suis incapable de prendre soin de moi, comment pourrais-je veiller sur un Destroyer et un équipage ? Oshryn y pourvoit parfaitement ! Mais je sais aussi que je pourrai pas éternellement me reposer sur lui, pour prendre mes responsabilités ! Je ne peux pas… Et je suis incapable de l'avouer aux psys et encore moins à Warius… Papa, je suis incapable de repartir dans la mer d'étoiles ! Je ne peux plus et je ne veux plus… Si abandonner est mon seul choix d'avenir, je le fais… Je ne veux plus d'horreurs, plus jamais. Je ne souhaite que chérir ma famille ! C'eest une option égoïste, blâmable ? Je ne sais pas là, et je m'en fous ! Je choisis ma famille, et puis c'est tout !

\- Albator lâcha les épaules de son fils.

\- Je ne voulais pas entamer un tel débat, en ce jour, et en public… C'est juste venu tout seul, pardonne-moi…

\- Il fallait que nous ayons cette discussion, un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Le temps est pour se réjouir pour Oshryn et Skemdel ! Je ne ferai pas plus longtemps le trouble-fête ! Profite, avec ta famille et tes amis !

\- Et toi, bon accueil à mes petits sœur et frère ! Nous vous attendons ! Et ce soir : raclette au chalet !

\- On va s'en prendre, des calories, mais ce n'est que du bon !

* * *

Oshryn et Skemdel partis pour leur palace des neiges, pour leur nouvelle lune de miel, Alérian n'avait plus que retrouvé les siens pour la soirée, tous les siens : ses fils, ses filles, son père, sa belle-mère rousse, et ses petits sœurs et frère

Et tous s'étaient régalés de fromage fondu, de pain, et aussi de crêpes garnies pour la partie grill des petites poêles des appareils.

\- A nous ! déclara simplement Alérian. Mais ses prunelles vert émeraude à nouveau pleines d'incertitudes, déséquilibré au possible après la simple intervention de son père.


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis l'étage du chalet, Albator se tenait auprès de la rambarde de l'escalier qui faisait tout le tour de la pièce centrale.

\- Oui, je t'écoute toujours, Warius. Et, non, les enfants ne peuvent pas t'entendre, parle librement.

\- C'est plutôt de toi dont j'attends des infos, remarqua l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. Alors, où en est Alérian ?

\- Mal, gronda le grand brun balafré, un souci infini dans sa prunelle marron. Il fait bonne figure, il pourrait presque donner le change. Mais un rien le déstabilise et il s'effondre alors complètement. Il n'est pas prêt, quels que soient tes projets le concernant. Et sincèrement j'ignore s'il reprendra un jour vraiment le dessus…

\- Le portrait que tu me dresses rencontre mes pressentiments les plus noirs, avoua alors Warius. Je n'ose rien prévoir pour le futur d'Alie. Sa thérapie prend fin dans six semaines, mais cela ne suffira pas, et son arrêt maladie sera prolongé à durée indéfinie.

\- Et je ne pourrai plus te servir d'espion bien longtemps encore, reprit Albator après un moment de silence. Je repars dans la mer d'étoiles tandis que Chalandra rentre sur Terre avec notre fils, auprès d'Enysse.

\- Merci de ton aide, Albator, bien que je sais pertinemment que tu n'as accepté que pour t'interposer entre Alie et moi ! Pars sans crainte, je ne l'importunerai pas !

\- Là c'est moi qui te sais gré, conclut Albator en mettant fin à la communication.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Alérian et Danéïre installés en contrebas, dans le canapé, à se câliner.

« Courage, les enfants. Je n'ai pas de doute, Alie : tu finiras par reprendre du poil de la bête ! ».

* * *

Kaelle et Raelle roucoulèrent dans les bras de leur père, tâchant de le séduire de leurs œillades.

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir, mon grand amour, gloussa Danéïre. Elles voudraient du rab de dessert du dîner !

\- Mais, j'avais parfaitement compris, se défendit le jeune homme. J'ai les nerfs en pelote, les sentiments déchirés, mais mon esprit fonctionne plutôt bien le reste du temps ! A défaut de crème vanille, je vais aller les coucher !

\- Je vais nous préparer du thé. Ensuite j'appellerai nos fils pour leur dire que nous rentrons bien comme prévu. Nous serons au penthouse pour leur week-end de sortie.

\- Ma petite générale, c'est toi qui devrais diriger la Flotte !

\- Sans façons, je laisse toutes ces emmerdes à Warius Zero !

\- Et comme tu as raison. Il faut vraiment être un vieux fou suicidaire que pour vouloir de ces responsabilités !

\- Hum, pour ce qui est du côté kamikaze de la personnalité, tu parles en connaissance de cause ! rit la jeune femme qui se pencha sur les jumelles. Dormez bien, mes anges. Votre papa veille sur vous !

Dans leurs petits lits, les jumelles jetèrent un dernier regard à leur père avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Ce que vous êtes sages, mes terreurs, s'amusa ce dernier. Tâchez de le rester, le bout du tunnel est encore loin me concernant, et je n'ai pas la force de vous canaliser… Faites de beaux rêves, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais !

* * *

Zunia s'agita avant de se redresser de toute sa taille, narines frémissantes.

\- Oui ? interrogea Wakrist qui s'était réveillé à son tour.

\- C'est Denver ! glapit la Grande Dragonne noire.

\- Quoi ? insista Wakrist tandis que leurs cinq rejetons se démenaient à leur tour.

\- C'est Denver : il a été enlevé ! Il a juste eu le temps de me transmettre un message télépathique.

\- A toi et non à un des centaines de Dragons présents ? s'étonna Wakrist.

\- A cause d'Alérian, forcément ! rugit Zunia qui faisait les cent pas avec une impuissance qui faisait mal aux cœurs. Mais notre ami n'est même pas en état de s'occuper de lui. Denver, et nous par la même occasion, n'avons pas à nous tourner vers lui, cette fois !

\- Notre Roi, qui… ?

\- Aucune idée. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. Il va falloir continuer à nous armer de patience ! Et prier pour espérer une issue heureuse.

\- Kidnappeurs naturels ou non ? fit une dernière fois Wakrist.

\- Sûrement surnaturels. Leurs pensées, autant que celles de Denver, me sont bloquées. Qui que ce soit, il s'agit d'un être d'une puissance incommensurable !

Et les sept Dragons gémirent à l'unisson.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Petit-déjeuner au lit !

\- Ah, j'ai fait quelque chose de bien ?

\- Tu es notre papa !

\- Et, par hasard, auriez-vous une faveur à présenter ?

\- Papa ! protestèrent en chœur Alden et Alastor, plus amusés que vexés.

\- Vous êtes des anges, fit Alérian tandis que ses fils disposaient les plateaux sur le lit où il s'était redressé.

\- On a tout fait seuls, se rengorgea Alastor. Maman était auprès de nos petites sœurs pour s'assurer qu'on ne les réveillait pas en mettant la cuisine sens dessus dessous !

\- Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés. Jolie surprise, merci !

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire !

\- Et comment ne pas être heureux de vos petits préparatifs ! ? se réjouit le jeune homme.

\- Pendant que tu finis tes céréales, je vais m'occuper des plats chauds, avertit Alden. Prends ton temps, cela pourrait durer, j'ai déjà cramé deux fois les œufs, heureusement il en reste encore dans la boîte !

\- Je veille sur notre papa, assura Alastor.

L'aîné sorti, Alérian désigna la place laissée libre par son épouse et le plus jeune de ses fils s'y assit.

\- Tu es stressé, mon petit cœur, et ce n'est pas par la préparation de mon petit-déjeuner ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune garçon mit un long moment avant de répondre, se tortillant sur place, le regard un peu fuyant.

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Je te promets que je vais aller mieux. Même si cela prend beaucoup plus de temps que prévu !

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi… Je suis sûr que tu vas redevenir comme avant. En fait, je ne sais pas. C'est juste une étrange sensation, des frissouis dans le ventre…

\- Certainement rien de grave. N'y fais plus attention, n'y pense plus ! pria doucement Alérian.

Alastor se frotta le bout du nez, dubitatif.

\- Mais j'ai une balafre comme toi, papa, c'est forcément important !

De la main, Alérian caressa la joue marquée du cadet de ses fils.

\- Je te ferais bien un câlin, mais on risquerait de tout renverser sur les draps et là pour le compte ta maman nous mettrait tous les trois à l'amende !

\- On pourrait accuser les jumelles ? suggéra le jeune garçon.

\- Ça me semble peu crédible. Pour cela faudra encore attendre quelques années. Soyons patients !

Alastor sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'Alden revenait avec les assiettes fumantes de la suite du repas de leur père.

* * *

Alden parti avec des potes pour une virée au centre-ville, Alastor à un entraînement de foot, Alérian et Danéïre s'étaient retrouvés dans la véranda du penthouse.

La mine soucieuse, Danéïre leva les yeux sur son mari.

\- Alastor t'a-t-il confié qu'il ressentait des papillons dans le ventre ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, et ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux. D'ailleurs il est bien trop jeune pour ça !

\- Ne fais pas ton papy rétrograde, nos gamins ont eu des fiancées dès le bac à sable ! Tout comme toi, avoue ?

\- Non, moi ce fut depuis la Maternité !

\- Une idée de ce qui tracasse Alastor ? reprit Danéïre.

Alérian eut un profond soupir, se penchant en avant, les bras croisés sur ses genoux.

\- Cela fait des mois que je morfonds sur mon propre sort, mais le monde naturel n'a pas cessé de tourner pour autant et il en va de même pour celui surnaturel. Mais je ne sais pas plus qu'Alastor interpréter ces fourmillements. Moi, je ne ressens rien…

\- Et c'est préférable, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! Pour une fois, soit égoïste : pense à toi, pense à nous ! Les destins des univers n'ont pas besoin qu'exclusivement de toi !

\- Mais j'en suis le…

\- Et à quoi servirais-tu en étant dans l'incapacité de te battre ? Je t'ai laissé mener tous tes combats jusqu'ici, mais si un se profile en ce moment, je te l'interdis !

\- Ma tigresse…

\- Non, beaucoup plus simplement la femme de ta vie !

* * *

Même si elle l'avait rejoint à plus d'une reprise, voyageant avec sa gouvernante Mécanoïde, au cours de l'année écoulée, Enysse avait apprécié de retrouver ses parents à demeure !

\- Aérandor est superbe, commenta-t-elle en câlinant son petit frère.

Et tout aussi émus que de voir leur famille réunie, Albator et Chalandra apprécièrent d'avoir retrouver leur foyer, même si le grand brun balafré s'apprêtait à répondre une fois de plus à l'appel de la mer d'étoiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Avec une incommensurable stupéfaction, Warius suivit du regard le visiteur qu'escortait sa secrétaire et qui prenait place dans le fauteuil devant la table de travail.

\- Alérian ! Bienvenue. Tu n'as pas rendez-vous…

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu me l'accordes, avoua le jeune homme en acceptant le soda qui lui avait été servi. Le médecin de famille a prolongé mon arrêt de six mois, pour commencer. Tu dois en avoir marre de moi.

Alérian soupira.

\- Et puis, même si ça demeure dans le brouillard de mes souvenirs, j'ai été odieux en comportement et propos envers toi, mon amiral. Je ne réalise même pas que je me suis laissé aller à ce point. Rien que pour cela tu aurais entièrement le droit de me révoquer !

\- J'ai agi en amiral d'une Flotte et toi en gamin immature. Mais comment vraiment t'en faire le reproche après ces années d'épreuves, de mort, et surtout les dernières souffrances avec ton armée de Dragons ? ! Voilà pourquoi tu es toujours là, bien qu'en civil. Je peux te dire que tu as meilleure mine que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Il faut que je donne tort au corps médical ! gronda soudain avec une surprenante virulence le jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou démesurément longue, lui couvrant les épaules jusqu'aux omoplates. Si j'ai pu, grâce à de formidables amis Dragons, triompher de la mort, deux fois, je peux accomplir un plus simple prodige… Même si…

\- Oui, Alérian ? pria doucement le Militaire à cinq étoiles.

\- Même si plus que jamais je suis mon propre ennemi avec mes doutes, mes peurs, mes instincts suicidaires, mes envies si souvent presque irrépréhensibles de m'enfuir face à mes ennemis ! jeta tout de trac le jeune homme.

Il soupira, presque à bout de souffle, les nerfs une fois de plus à fleur de peau, le front et les tempes emperlés de sueur.

\- Alors, là, tu me fiches enfin dehors, Warius ? reprit Alérian. Comment pourrais-tu jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un d'aussi instable que moi ?…

\- Alie, tu es l'être en qui j'ai la plus grande foi, déclara alors l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante. Je n'ai jamais hésité à mettre cuirassé, équipage, et par extension ma vie, entre tes mains, tes décisions. C'est ce jeune homme, pur vif-argent que j'attendrai patiemment de retrouver.

\- Warius, mais je ne suis plus que…

Warius leva un doigt péremptoire.

\- Pas de qualificatif fâcheux, surtout envers toi, Alérian ! intima-t-il. C'est un ordre, même si le civil que tu es pour le moment, n'a pas à le suivre.

\- Mais, je…

\- Silence, Alie ! Tu es d'or pur, un diamant, ou tous les autres minéraux précieux que tu voudras – tous te vont !

\- Merci, Warius… chuchota Alérian, touché, estomaqué aussi.

Warius prit un moment pour répondre à un message sur un de ses ordinateurs, puis reporta son intention sur son visiteur.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu vraiment venu, Alie ?

\- Je quitte Déa, avec mon _Warriorshadow_!

\- Pourquoi ? sursauta Warius.

\- Alastor est un esprit entièrement pure. Il perçoit des perturbations dans les mondes surnaturels qui m'échappent complètement entre mon déséquilibre psychique et ma lourde médication. Alastor est un garçon de pas dix ans, c'est à moi d'y retourner, quel que soit mon état, car même si je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de moi je demeure le Gardien des univers, c'est gravé dans mon âme !

\- Alie, tu ne peux survivre à ce genre de voyage, dans ton état psychologique justement… s'attrista Warius. Mais je n'ai jamais pu te retenir dans ce genre d'entreprise hors nature.

\- Surnaturelle, rectifia machinalement Alérian. Quoi, tu me permets… ?

\- Je viens de le dire : je n'ai jamais pu t'en empêcher ! Fais ce qui te semble juste.

\- J'ai ton autorisation, amiral ?

\- Vas, Alie.

Alérian se leva et quitta le bureau sans mot dire.

* * *

Zunia hurla face à la créature blonde, femelle, en longue robe rose, qui était apparue au petit Sanctuaire où elle élevait sa famille.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tu irradies de lumière, mais tu n'es que ténèbres au fond de toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à un seul des miens !

\- Et tu n'es pas seule, compléta Wakrist en faisant front auprès de sa compagnon, leurs cinq Dragonneaux endormis dans la grotte.

\- Vous ne m'arrêterez pas ! rugit la visiteuse.

\- Mais, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Erthémise ! Et je vais détruire le Gardien des Dragons, et à commencer par les plus fidèles soldats de son armée !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Bien que le _Warriorshadow_ fut entièrement automatisé, Alérian n'était pas parti seul, sur ce point il avait dû céder à Warius !

Une équipe, médicale une cellule psychologique étaient du voyage afin de le préserver autant que possible d'une rechute qui ne lui aurait sans doute laissé aucune chance de se relever.

L'inévitable Kropion suivait le jeune homme comme son ombre, au propre comme au figuré, et un nouveau personnage avait fait son apparition dans son entourage, également une idée et un ordre fraternel de Warius !

 _\- Qui ? grogna Alérian qui bouclait ses bagages, aidé de son épouse._

 _\- Eruman Desplenchir, répéta patiemment l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante venu au penthouse de ses amis. C'est un jeune Aspirant, son dossier me plaît. J'aimerais cependant qu'il s'affranchisse de sa timidité maladive sinon il ne décrochera jamais ses galons à la fin de ses années d'Académie !_

 _\- Warius, tu sais mieux que personne que je suis à peine capable de m'occuper de moi-même… Tu n'aurais jamais pu choisir de pire moment pour me filer un apprenti ! Tout ce qu'il verra c'est un gars à la dérive, je doute que ça le motive…_

 _\- Comme tu m'as dit l'autre jour, Alie, tu as réalisé qu'il fallait en finir de t'appesantir sur ton sort. Et rien ne t'a mieux dopé, si je puis dire, que de partir à la rescousse de tes amis, et de prendre un poussin égaré sous ton aile. Tu feras au mieux ! Et puis, il n'y a pas à ronchonner, Desplenchir se présentera au Quai d'Envol de ton Warriorshadow_ _à l'heure du départ._

 _\- Je peux encore mentir sur ce dernier point…_

* * *

La courte chevelure réglementaire d'un roux pâle, le teint plus pâle encore, les yeux d'un vert tout aussi clair, Eruman Desplenchir entra sur la passerelle du _Warriorshadow_.

\- A vos ordres, colonel Rheindenbach !

\- Je suis en congé médical, donc le « colonel » n'a rien à faire ici. Et encore moins sur un cuirassé Pirate ! Et voilà trois semaines que je vous ai prié de ne plus enfilé votre uniforme de l'Académie !

\- Un réflexe, pardonnez-moi, colonel. Où en sommes-nous, si je puis m'enquérir ?

\- Nulle part, marmonna un Alérian qui n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, une fois de plus depuis le départ de Déa la planète-capitale de la République Indépendante. Je vous l'ai annoncé dès le premier jour, Aspirant Desplenchir : je pars en quête, sauf que contrairement à la tradition j'attends un signe pour me guider vers mon but !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a enseigné à l'Académie…

\- Et je n'ai jamais prétendu servir d'exemple, sur ce vol, en tous cas !

\- Désolé que l'on m'ait imposé à vous. Mes résultats théoriques sont brillants mais en pratique je ne suis vraiment pas brillant, fit Eruman. Cet espace, là au-dehors, il me terrifie !

Tout de noir et rouge vêtu, Alérian leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Et vous postulez pour la Flotte ?

\- Ce n'est qu'ainsi que je pourrai retrouver ma mère… C'est long et compliqué, et je n'ai pas à vous importuner avec mes états d'âme et un passé que j'ignore. Mais je ne voulais pas dissimuler plus longtemps les raisons de mon écolage à l'Académie, parce que personne ne me l'a demandé. Je n'ai parlé que suite à votre surprise, colonel, et parce que je vous ai avoué mon angoisse la plus profonde !

\- Et moi je ne comprends rien à vos motivations, Desplenchir. Mais elles doivent être respectables. Elles le sont toujours pour la Flotte, j'en suis le premier mauvais exemple !

Alérian éclata soudain de rire.

\- Vraiment, je connais un gars à cinq étoiles qui aurait dû se casser la jambe le jour où il accepté ma propre candidature à l'Académie !

\- Je ne comprends pas… releva Eruman.

\- Aucune importance. Vous avez embarqué sur mon cuirassé Pirate, il vous faudra supporter mes égarements, mes illogismes et tous mes débordements ! A présent, Aspirant Desplenchir, vu qu'il n'y a rien de neuf, vous pouvez retourner à votre appartement. Je vous ferai prévenir s'il se passait quelque chose !

\- A vos ordres, colonel… Mais, si je ne vous appelle pas « colonel », que dois-je faire ?

\- Rheindenbach vu que c'est mon nom. Ou Alérian ce qui est mon prénom. Et quand on navigue dans une même galère, il n'y a aucun grade ni prérogatives. Bien noté ?

\- Oui, Alérian Rheindenbach.

\- Merci, Eruman. Je préfère ces temporaires familiarités. J'ai toujours eu horreur d'appeler mes interlocuteurs par leur seul nom de famille, un héritage Pirate !

Mais Eruman ayant quitté la passerelle, Alérian reporta son attention sur la mer d'étoiles au-delà des baies vitrées de sa passerelle.

« Mais que se passe-t-il donc ! ? ».


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Dans la discrétion de ses appartements privés, Alérian avait tenté de faire le point, son amiral en connexion en dépit des allégations de ce dernier envers l'étrange voyage.

\- C'est quoi cet énergumène ! avait-il jeté sans ambages. Ce jeune homme n'ira jamais dans la mer d'étoiles ! Ou alors y a-t-il des infos que tu me dissimules, pour changer ? !

\- Pas que je sache, pour ta dernière question. Ce Desplenchir est brillant dans la théorie mais déboussolé en pratique. Que lui reproches-tu ?

\- Hormis qu'il est un boulet, incapable de survivre dans la mer d'étoiles, un affolé de l'espace ? Tu veux d'autres arguments ? Qu'as-tu vu en lui, Warius ? finit d'interroger le jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas, une soudaine impulsion. J'espérais que tu comprendrais mieux que moi… Rien ?

\- Non, il est juste un boulet de première ! Que devrais-je réaliser de ce garçon perdu dans les étoiles ?

\- Tu le verras.

\- Warius, je suis à deux doigts de péter les seuls câbles qu'il me reste d'un instant à l'autre, et tu me colles un Aspirant dans les pattes ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- Moi non plus… C'est juste que ça m'a paru important, pour vous deux !

\- Non, aucune chance !

\- Et moi, un jour, j'ai enfreint tous les règlements pour accepter un passager clandestin à mon bord. Cela m'a semblé précieux sur le moment.

\- Message reçu, grinça Alérian. Je vais supporter Desplenchir et voir si sous le carbone il y a bien un diamant à tailler.

\- Merci, Alie.

* * *

En plein sommeil, Alérian s'agita sous sa couette, poings serrés, sourcils froncés.

« Zunia, pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas à mes appels ? Je dois la sauvegarde de mon âme et de mon esprit à tous les Dragons, je l'ai enfin compris. J'ai à t'être gré d'une telle dette, que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre… Mais, où es-tu, mon amie des dernières années, ma précieuse confidente, celle qui avec Wakrist a sacrifié un cœur pour ma vie ! ? ».

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.

« Zunia, je dors, il n'y a qu'ainsi que nous pouvons nous rejoindre, quand nous ne sommes pas dans les combats ! J'essaye de t'atteindre, Zunia ! Réponds-moi ! ».

Mais aucune réponse ne venant, Alérian sombra dans le plus profond des sommeils, entre ses médications et les émotions à fleur de peau de son voyage.

Debout auprès du lit de son colonel, Eruman se détourna après avoir assisté à ses égarements.

« Dormez bien, Alérian, Rheindenbach. Un jour peut être vos rêves vous guideront à mon but ! ».

* * *

Avec l'habitude revenue instinctivement après des années, Albator avait essuyé les fesses de son fils, l'avait langé de propre.

\- Tu es en retard, mon grand ! Tu ne bois plus le lait de ta mère depuis longtemps. A présent, il te faut être propre, tu as presque un an !

Aérandor fixa son père de ses prunelles claires, rit et hoqueta avant de pisser.

\- Génial, heureusement que je te connais, petit monstre : je me suis écarté à temps !

Le grand brun finit d'attacher le lange de son fils qui tardait indéfiniment à être propre, se pencha vers le visage pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est quoi, cette marque… ?

\- Et sous l'œil du grand balafré, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune agression extérieure, une cicatrice se dessinait sur la joue gauche de son nouveau-né.

* * *

\- Zunia, Warkrist, les enfants, où êtes-vous ? hurla Alérian.

Mais dans le Sanctuaire de la petite famille de Dragons, rien ne répondit aux appels du jeune homme.

\- Où sont les petits ? Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que des petits ! glissa Eruman.

\- La ferme ! aboya Alérian. Mes amis, mes amis…

\- Ils ne sont plus. Je suis désolé, colonel.

\- Et moi je repars en guerre, même si tous mes neurones ne sont pas connectés ! Je me bats, enfin !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Devant le regard noir d'un grand Pirate balafré, Kropion ne se démonta pas un instant, par la force de l'habitude même s'il n'était un proche d'Alérian que depuis peu d'années.

\- Où est mon fils ! ? aboya de fait Albator depuis sa villa de la Terre.

\- Alérian ?

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre, abruti ? ! Aérandor n'est pas encore en âge de fuguer !

\- Votre fils est auprès de Tihul, l'Ordinateur Central. Ne pas retrouver ses amis Dragons lui a porté un coup terrible. Après le sursaut d'orgueil de la rage combative il s'est mis à errer comme une âme en peine à bord du Cuirassé. La Cellule Psychologique s'occupe de lui, mais je doute que ses membres ait jamais eu affaire à un Humain ayant deux cœurs et quelque part les sentiments extrêmes en double !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais, Caméléon. Je connais mon fils depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, même si j'ai manqué ses quinze premières années… Et je ne voulais pas vous offenser en vous appelant « Caméléon », excusez-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé, capitaine Albator. Je suis un Caméléon par nature, et j'en suis fier car cela m'a permis d'aider les êtres qui me sont chers – pas mes petits frères et sœurs d'accueil, mais ensuite des adultes que je respecte infiniment. Warius et Alérian sont mes frères de cœur. En revanche, comme dès les premiers combats surnaturels, j'ai dû reconnaître mon impuissance à ce niveau et ne pouvoir assurer mon simple devoir envers mon colonel. Je ferai toujours tout mon possible, capitaine, mais je ne puis vous faire le serment de vous ramener votre fils…

\- Je n'exige pas une telle promesse de vous. Et je suis moi-même trop occupé à Heiligenstadt que pour pouvoir aller à la jonction avec Alérian.

\- Un problème, capitaine Albator ?

\- Aérandor est très malade…

* * *

Dans la salle qui évoquait irrésistiblement, et c'était loin d'être une coïncidence, celle où se trouvait l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_ , Alérian s'était assis à même le sol, dos au mur, devant les panneaux clignotants qui composaient le dôme du cœur de Tihul.

\- Tu as été tellement scindé. Tu étais mon Ordi Central, puis je t'ai tout récemment fait coupler à Rahog et à Toshiro. Est-ce que cela a marché. Qui es-tu au final, mon Ordinateur ?

\- Oui, il semble bien qu'il faille me renommer au vu des trois personnalités qui m'habitent depuis ces derniers temps. Appelle-moi Perséa !

\- Un Ordinateur Central femelle, ça me change. Pourquoi Pas ? Au point où j'en suis, je suis prêt à tout accepter, même si tout me semble de plus en plus délirant… Je perds complètement la tête c'est ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu étais faible et convalescent, et pourtant tu es parti chercher les réponses à d'étranges questions. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour cela, et un équilibre mental plus solide que celui sur lequel on pourrait parier !

\- Ça ne m'aide pas, soupira le jeune homme, presque dépenaillé, à demi-habillé après être venu à sa sortie d'une longue douche glacée. J'ai plus peur que jamais. Sans mes amis Dragons, je suis complètement perdu ! Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que mon équilibre psychologique puisse s'en remettre jamais… J'ai mal, je me sens mal… Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter ces derniers combats, même si au contraire il n'y a plus que des influences dévastatrices sur ce qui reste de ma raison… Comment pourrais-je réellement partir en guerre contre des ennemis dont j'ignore tout et sans aucune arme ? Je suis trop fatigué pour tous ces combats, sans fin, et toujours à se déchirer les tripes. Je vais aller me reposer, je crois que j'ai un peu présumé de mes forces.

Se relevant lentement, Alérian quitta la salle du cœur de son Cuirassé, regagnant effectivement ses appartements privés.

* * *

Albator revint dans la chambre conjugale où se trouvait le lit d'Aérandor.

\- Aérandor…

Chalandra leva un regard interrogatif et désolé sur l'époux qui était l'amour de sa vie.

\- Cette balafre, cette maladie… Une réponse logique à mon cœur de mère ?

\- Non. Et aucun de nous ne le peut… Alérian oscille entre raison et folie. Et moi je refuse de vous quitter !

\- Merci pour notre fils, Albator.

Le grand brun balafré relaya sa femme au chevet du bébé dévoré de fièvre, déshydraté en dépit des perfusions, s'éteignant lentement mais sûrement.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Après avoir laissé durant des jours et des jours son Cuirassé dériver plus qu'il ne l'avait dirigé, Alérian avait enfin repris un semblant d'initiative.

\- Rendons-nous à la planète des Dragons, Denver pourra peut-être m'éclairer sur le sort de Zunia et des siens !

Le _Warriorshadow_ avait pris un cap précis, fonçant alors à travers la mer d'étoiles.

* * *

Kropion était venu à la Cantine du cuirassé battant pavillon Pirate, tenir compagnie à Alérian qui contemplait davantage les plats devant lui qu'il n'y touchait.

\- Tu perds le peu de poids regagné lors de ton dernier séjour en famille. Tu dois absorber de la nourriture, quitte à t'y forcer… sinon tout ce gentil personnel médical embarqué te gavera sans ton consentement. Et puis…

\- Et puis, quoi ? grinça le jeune homme. Tu t'en chargerais, à leur place ?

\- S'il le fallait, oui. Mais c'est leur rôle, je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Et puis, si tu m'autorises à continuer sur mon idée, on a besoin de toi pour résoudre un nouveau mystère, tu es le dernier espoir de tes amis Dragons disparus, et si quelque chose leur est arrivé cela signifie dans la foulée un nouvel adversaire puissant. Tu ne dois pas t'affaiblir, volontairement.

\- Mais je ne le fais pas exprès ! se défendit Alérian. Je meurs de faim presque toute la journée, ça me réveille même la nuit. Mais la nourriture révulse mon estomac qui la rejette… Et puis…

\- Et puis, quoi ? fit doucement, à son tour, le colosse chauve tatoué à la queue de cheval.

\- Et puis, crois bien que je suis le premier conscient que j'aurai besoin de toutes mes forces si combat il y avait !

Alérian se força à avaler quelques cuillérées de porridge.

\- Kropion, c'est toi qui as eu les derniers contacts avec mon père. Avec moi, il est plus que peu disert. Tout va bien à mon autre chez moi, à Heiligenstadt ?

\- Oui, mentit le Caméléon. Tu n'as plus aucune connexion avec les tiens sur Terre ? ajouta-t-il en réfrénant de la précipitation pour ne pas alerter son interlocuteur à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Pas plus qu'avec un seul Dragon, soupira le jeune homme. C'est comme si rien n'avait jamais existé avec aucune entité ! Je suis pourtant une Instance, et même en pleins délires psychiatriques, je devrais malgré tout ressentir quelque chose !

Alérian repoussa l'assiette creuse encore fumante, humant son café mais redéposant ensuite le mug sur la table, les sens tout aussi mis à mal par les effluves.

\- Tu as rapporté que tes amis Dragons s'étaient unis pour te ramener sur le chemin de la raison, reprit Kropion, une tendresse comme jamais exprimée dans le regard posé sur Alérian, lourd d'amitié inquiète. Cela a affolé les psys chargés de ton évaluation, mais tes fidèles savent que c'est bien l'exacte vérité ! Ils t'ont aidé, mais rien ne me paraît expliquer leur soudain silence, à moins qu'ils ne veuillent t'épargner de nouvelles souffrances et des combats ?

\- Tu analyses bien, Kropion.

\- Je suis ton ami. Tu m'as permis de suivre, bien qu'en spectateur, tes démêlées surnaturelles. Je les comprends, un peu. Et ce que je viens de te dire, c'est ma pensée profonde et sincère. Tes amis t'ont sauvé…

\- Et là, je devrais peut-être leur venir en aide, hasarda Alérian. Mais je n'ai, comme tu dis, plus aucune connexion, avec qui que ce soit ! Ce n'est pas du tout normal ! Et ne me coupe pas pour glisser que cela fait des années que ma vie surnaturelle est anormale au possible !

\- Je le pense. C'est la vérité. Mais il est inutile que j'enfonce le clou sur ce sujet. Surtout dans ton état, Alie.

\- Merci, Kropion.

\- Tu ne vas rien manger de plus ? remarqua le garde du corps.

\- Je vais même aller vomir le peu que j'ai pu avaler… bégaya presque Alérian en se précipitant vers les toilettes.

* * *

Retrouvant soudain un peu de rose à ses joues creusées par sa maigreur en dérive, Alérian se redressa soudain.

\- Le Sanctuaire des Dragons !

\- Oui, nous y sommes, tenta de sourire Kropion. Je ne pourrai t'aider, mais je suis prêt à te suivre si tu me téléportes avec toi !

\- Oui, j'apprécierai ta présence, car j'ai trop peur de ce que je vais y trouver… Après Zunia et sa famille disparue, je ne supporterais pas un Sanctuaire sans plus un seul grand Lézard…

\- Je ne te quitte pas, Alie, promit alors Kropion.

Matérialisé sur la planète refuge des Dragons, Alérian frémit de tout son être, tremblant des pieds à la tête, s'accroupissant au sol.

\- Alie ? murmura Kropion.

\- Ici aussi, il n'y a plus personne… Tous les Dragons… Cette fois, ils sont… Ils sont morts, je le crains !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Bien qu'angoissé au possible pour le cadet de ses fils, Albator avait froidement fait face à Warius et à Kropion avec qui il s'entretenait en holo-conférence.

\- Les Dragons se sont vraiment éteints ? Ou plutôt ont-ils disparu sans laisser la moindre trace ! rectifia le brun des deux qui était balafré. Comment Alie a-t-il réagi ?

\- Mal, bien évidemment, grogna le colosse chauve et tatoué. Il a d'abord hurlé, puis est demeuré tétanisé un long moment. J'ai fini par pouvoir le persuader de se servir de ses ailes pour nous ramener à bord puisqu'aucune navette ne pouvait nous atteindre…

\- Comme au Sanctuaire de la famille de Zunia, intervint Warius, je l'ai lu dans le rapport d'Alérian à l'époque. Et maintenant ?

\- Il s'est cloîtré dans ses appartements, a refusé le soutien psychologique, en revanche il a grignoté un peu des repas qu'on lui a fait livrer. Je peux traverser les murs, si tu me l'ordonnes, amiral.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de mon aval ?

Kropion inclina positivement la tête.

\- Je n'investirai pas les salons privés de mon ami de ma propre initiative. Les caméras indiquent qu'il ne se fait aucun mal. Il est juste… prostré.

\- Mon fils a besoin de ton aide, Krop' ! siffla Albator qui perdait de son contrôle à mesure que la discussion durait. Je me fous de tes états d'âme sur ce coup. Si j'étais là je ferais sauter les portes à tirs de cosmogun !

\- Tu n'es pas sur place, rappela Warius. Nous nous occupons d'Alérian, de notre mieux. Toi, tu as à veiller sur Aérandor ! Comment il… ?

\- Il est tombé dans le coma durant la nuit, tandis que j'étais à son chevet à la clinique pédiatrique où sa mère l'avait fait admettre en urgence peu avant dans la journée. Aérandor est au plus mal, il n'y a plus d'espoir.

\- Je suis désolé…

Albator secoua la tête avec un désespoir qu'il ne dissimulait plus à présent.

\- Chalandra et moi avons tellement espéré et attendu ce petit trésor, soupira-t-il. Quand cette balafre est apparue sur sa joue de bébé, j'ai eu la fugace sensation que son frère pourrait peut-être comprendre, l'aider, mais Alie est plus fragile que jamais. Il doit d'abord veiller sur lui-même, aidez-le, sortez-le de son repli !

\- Compte sur nous, capitaine Albator, promit Kropion.

Les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent soudain, sur un Alérian toujours vêtu de noir et de rouge, la mine fermée, les yeux rougis de trop de larmes versées.

\- C'est quoi ce conciliabule ? jeta le jeune homme, rogue. Papa, Kropion m'a dit que tout allait bien à Heiligenstadt, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, pour une fois ! Perséa, coupe la ligne avec la Terre !

\- A tes ordres, colonel.

Alérian se tourna vers son garde du corps bien réel et l'image virtuelle de son autre frère de cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir car tous mes repères s'effondrent les uns après les autres, mais je n'ai plus le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort… Les Dragons ne sont plus, et pourtant ils ne peuvent pas s'être volatilisés sans laisser aucune trace, s'ils avaient été vaporisés il devrait au moins rester de la cendre ! Ils doivent donc être quelque part. Et puis…

\- Et puis ? firent Warius et Kropion en une réplique devenue un peu habituelle depuis quelques jours.

\- Et puis, s'ils avaient réellement péri, mes cœurs auraient réagi, même si mon esprit était bien trop engourdi ! Ils sont prisonniers, je dois les retrouver et les délivrer ! Les forces qu'il me reste, je dois les user en ce but et non à pleurnicher comme un ado émotif ! Pardonnez ma faiblesse, mes amis, je vais essayer de rattraper mes erreurs !

\- Alie, quelles erreurs ? s'étonna Warius.

\- On m'a confié des pouvoirs, j'en ai gagné d'autres au fil des ans. Si j'avais été affûté comme j'aurais dû l'être, j'aurais perçu leurs appels ! Je leur ai fait défaut, j'espère qu'ils sauront m'absoudre si je parviens à les ramener chez eux !

Bien que voyant sous ses yeux le rêve des derniers mois se concrétiser, Warius demeura inquiet, son ami à la crinière d'acajou passant trop rapidement d'un extrême émotionnel à l'autre – bien que d'un autre côté, c'était exactement son caractère et ses réactions !

\- Et où comptes-tu faire à présent voler un cuirassé Pirate hors de prix ? s'enquit l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. D'autres Dragons, dans les univers dont tu es le Gardien ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Zunia ou Denver auraient fini par m'en parler, surtout depuis qu'on a fait de moi une Instance Surnaturelle sans me demander mon avis… Il y a donc, comme par surprise, un nouveau larron dans ma cour de bagarre surnaturelle, et depuis la naissance je ne suis conditionné que en un seul but : me battre pour mes convictions – le sang de mon père et de tous les balafrés ! Tant que mes nerfs et mes neurones tiennent bon, je vais enfin partir en guerre !

\- Mais contre qui ? ! protestèrent d'une voix Warius et Kropion, proprement interloqués.

Alérian esquissa son sourire coutumier de fauve sur la piste de sa proie.

\- Mais contrairement au grand prédateur, j'espère pouvoir faire venir mon ennemi à moi ! ironisa-t-il.

\- Comment cela ?

\- En me faisant passer pour la loque à laquelle il doit croire m'avoir réduit avec tous ces coups à mon moral et à mon âme. On va bluffer, les amis, d'accord ?

\- A tes ordres, approuvèrent ses deux amis, à cinq étoiles et tatoué !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Enfin de façon volontaire, Alérian avait diminué, et même éteint, toute énergie surnaturelle en lui, jetant quelque part une sorte de nasse où il espérait attirer son adversaire inconnu pour un règlement de compte à la bonne vieille méthode !

\- Des Pirates ! avait alerté Perséa, faisant se précipiter les trois membres de la Flotte sur la passerelle du cuirassé.

\- Et comme de bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas de mon père… marmonna Alérian.

\- De quoi ? grinça Eruman Desplenchir en faisant littéralement un bond sur place avant de se précipiter par réflexe vers son poste, à savoir la console des armes.

Kropion s'était installé aux radars tandis qu'Alérian prenait la barre.

Face au cuirassé battant lui aussi pavillon noir, se tenaient trois croiseurs lourdement armés et fonçant sans sommation sur leur proie.

\- Mais ils sont sous la même bannière que vous, colonel ! réagit par réflexe le jeune Aspirant de la Flotte.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un usurpateur et vous êtes indigne de ce fanion ! hurla dans l'interphone celui qui n'était qu'une voix mais devait diriger le trio d'agresseurs.

\- Mon emblème est celui de la liberté, ni plus ni moins, rétorqua avec aigreur le capitaine du cuirassé rouge et or. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Aucune importance, Rheindenbach. Prêt au combat ?

\- Non, souffla soudain le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou en s'affaissant sans forces dans son fauteuil de cuir écarlate. Perséa, Eruman, Kropion, à vous le cuirassé, moi je n'en peux plus !

\- Bien ! rugit Kropion alors que l'Aspirant affichait une mine effarée, tétanisé, mains levées.

Alérian bascula un instant la connexion de son oreillette.

\- Perséa, tu prends l'entier contrôle pour riposter, chuchota-t-il. Utilise tes archives pour ce faire.

\- A tes ordres.

* * *

Bien que cerné par trois croiseurs, rapides et alertes, le _Warriorshadow_ fit parler ses tourelles de canons, celles sous son ventre pouvant pivoter à 360° et surprenant les adversaires qui avaient cru le prendre sous un angle mort !

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! glapit Eruman qui tremblait de tout son être, ne touchant à aucune commande de sa console. Alérian, vous êtes notre colonel, faites quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune !

Le regard du Caméléon foudroya l'Aspirant.

\- Evanouissez-vous ou fermez-la, car vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité. Et après Alérian Rheindenbach vous êtes le seul véritable Militaire à ce bord, prenez vos responsabilités, même si vous n'avez pas de véritable expérience !

\- J'ai peur… se lamenta Eruman en frissonnant toujours et sans un geste.

Face à la défense furieuse du _Warriorshadow_ orchestrée par Perséa, le trio de croiseurs n'avait pas insisté aussi après d'interminables minutes de tirs échangés, il avait battu en retraite, opérant un saut spatio-temporel pour disparaître.

\- Ouf, souffla Eruman qui en dépit de la panique affichée n'avait pas eu seulement une goutte de sueur glissant le long de son échine ou brillant à son front.

\- Retourne à ton bac à sable ! siffla Kropion en quittant son poste, pour aller récupérer son ami à la crinière d'acajou et l'emmener hors de la passerelle.

Devant les portes de l'ascenseur, Kropion arrêta son ami balafré.

\- Pourquoi t'être retiré de l'affrontement ? Desplenchir n'est absolument pas apte à te suppléer, et moi je suis un civil ! Ce risque… Pourquoi ?

\- Une fulgurante intuition. Je crois que ces Pirates étaient envoyés par mon véritable ennemi ! Je devais lui faire croire que j'étais inapte au combat !

\- Je comprends. J'espère que tu as bien vu, Alie…

\- Moi aussi, souffla le jeune homme, ne simulant plus la fatigue, véritablement épuisé, soutenu par le colosse chauve. Tu peux m'escorter jusqu'à la cantine ?

\- J'aurais plutôt pensé à tes appartements…

Alérian esquissa un sourire un peu tristounet malgré tout.

\- J'ai un peu faim, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle, assura Kropion en accompagnant son ami.

Alérian passa les mains dans ses mèches d'acajou.

\- Desplenchir, il a été en-dessous de tout ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pu que le constater. Et en même temps…

\- Quoi, Kropion ?

\- Il y avait quelque chose de calme au plus profond de lui. Comme si un autre observait… Epouvanté comme il l'était, il aurait dû finir trempé, le cœur affolé, mais aucun symptôme physique extérieur de sa panique… Ce n'est pas normal !

\- J'y penserai plus tard, murmura Alérian. Je suis bien trop fatigué que pour réfléchir !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

A la cantine du _Warriorshadow_ Alérian et Eruman s'observaient en chiens de faïence.

\- Je fais entière confiance à Kropion. A vous, aucune ! siffla enfin le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou après un temps qui avait paru infini aux deux membres de la Flotte. Et à présent, je veux la vérité sur votre nature ! Et ne me mentez plus, j'ai certains moyens de savoir si vous tentez de me faire avaler de nouvelles couleuvres !

\- Je sais. Je vais vous montrer, ou plutôt vous faire entendre. Accompagnez-moi au centre hospitalier de ce cuirassé, je vous prie.

Intrigué, mais sur la défensive, Alérian obéit.

* * *

Erthémise sortit de son bain à bulles et sans prendre la peine de passer quelque vêtement que ce soit, elle fit quelques pas à la plateforme du sommet de la tour où se trouvait sa piscine.

Elle fixa les étoiles visibles au-delà du dôme de cristal.

Des pas résonnant, elle claqua des doigts et une robe fourreau argentée l'enveloppa.

Tout de noir vêtu, la chevelure de jais aussi hirsute que sa barbe, un visiteur la rejoignit.

\- Je viens au rapport, Erthémise.

\- Alors, quel est le résultat de mon test ?

\- Mes croiseurs ont davantage observé et scanné ce _Warriorshadow_ qu'ils ne l'ont vraiment attaqué. L'activité électronique était à son paroxysme, c'est donc comme vous le pensiez son ordinateur central qui a pris en charge toutes les manœuvres du combat !

\- Et pour le trio Humain ? poursuivit Erthémise.

\- Un écho était inactif, un autre très nerveux mais sans vraiment agir, le seul qui s'agitait devait être ce colosse tatoué à queue de cheval. Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne !

Le sourire de la jeune femme blonde s'accentua.

\- Le Gardien des univers est complètement éteint. Il ne reste rien en lui de l'Instance Surnaturelle qu'il était promis à devenir, latente en lui mais pas encore entièrement éveillée en lui, se réjouit-elle. Il est mûr ! Je peux l'attirer à moi et le détruire afin que les Fureurs puissent fondre sur ces mondes qu'il ne peut plus protéger ! J'ai déjà gagné !

Mais Erthémise se calma néanmoins presqu'aussitôt.

\- Trop des miens se sont réjouis précocement et ont fini par mordre la poussière, ce minable Humain ayant à chaque fois fait preuve de ressources insoupçonnées. Mais pas cette fois, j'ai pris mes précautions !

\- Mes nouveaux ordres ? s'enquit le capitaine Pirate.

Erthémise éclata de rire.

\- Je t'ai créé, toi et tes vaisseaux. Je vous renvoie dans mon monde imaginaire, à disposition si nécessaire. Mais à présent, l'affrontement va avoir lieu à un tout autre niveau où vous me serez aussi inutiles que le sont ce Kropion et cet Aspirant sans aucune consistance !

Doc Shulm avait haussé un sourcil surpris à l'entrée des deux jeunes gens dans son centre hospitalier.

\- Vous êtes souffrants ? Non, mes détecteurs sensoriels ne me l'indiquent pas.

\- Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes ? interrogea Eruman. Et j'aimerais avoir votre stéthoscope !

Mais ne détournant même pas la tête, le Doc Mécanoïde continua de fixer Alérian.

\- C'est votre cuirassé, je ne reçois d'ordres que de vous ! Que dois-je faire ?

\- Obéis, pour le moment. Mais reste à portée de voix, au cas où j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- A tes ordres.

* * *

Le Mécanoïde passant dans la salle voisine, Alérian ne put s'empêcher de marmonner.

\- On me colle des Docs mécaniques sous prétexte de leur vie éternelle et de leur veille sans repos, et on passe son temps à me les changer à chaque fois que je repars en vol ! Je n'y comprendrai jamais rien !

Mais il préféra canaliser sa colère sur Eruman.

\- A présent que nous sommes là où tu le voulais, tu veux bien abouler tes explications, pour autant qu'elles tiennent la route ! Comme l'a rappelé Shulm, je suis seul maître à bord et j'ai tout pouvoir de décision !

Le jeune Aspirant d'un roux pâle et au teint encore plus blême, entreprit alors de déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à la gaudriole, et surtout pas avec toi ! glapit Alérian, à bout de patience.

Torse nu, Eruman tendit alors le stéthoscope à Alérian.

\- Posez-le sur ma poitrine, et écoutez, cela vous sera familier.

\- J'en doute… gronda encore Alérian qui s'exécuta néanmoins, appliquant la membrane souple sur l'épiderme du jeune Aspirant.

Alérian tressaillit violemment, lâchant l'appareil et reculant de plusieurs pas.

\- Un souci ? s'enquit Shulm en revenant aussitôt.

Alérian hoqueta.

\- Il a trois cœurs ! Il a trois cœurs !

Il fixa Eruman, incrédule.

\- Oui, je suis un Dragon, reconnut ce dernier.

\- Ca, cela va demander encore plus d'explications que je ne le pensais il y a seulement une heure ! ronchonna Alérian, sombre à présent.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Alérian eut un profond soupir.

\- Me révéler que tu es un Dragon exige des explications bien plus approfondies que de m'avoir peut-être dit que tu étais un poltron de première !

De retour à la canine du cuirassé Pirate, les deux hommes discutaient à présent devant une carafe de thé glacé et une pile de petits sandwiches salés.

\- Commencez par le début, Eruman ! Comment pouvez-vous être un Dragon, alors que vous êtes bien entièrement Humain ? Vous n'auriez jamais pu passer au travers des tests physiques de l'Académie de la Flotte ! ?

Eruman détourna le regard.

\- Mon histoire est suffisamment triste ainsi. Voulez-vous vraiment l'entendre, dans votre état ?

\- Voilà un an que je rejette la réalité. J'ai à l'affronter à nouveau, même si c'est dans la douleur !

Eruman vida son verre de thé glacé.

\- Ce sera court et désespéré au possible. Ma mère Dragon m'a donné une apparence Humaine, pour essayer de me sauver de l'extermination dont les siens faisaient l'objet. Je suis né d'un œuf, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, en réalité. J'ai grandi très vite, comme c'est nécessaire pour un être fragile et menacé. Ensuite j'ai rejoint la Flotte. Je voulais la retrouver, mais je suis un Dragon dans mes cœurs, cet espace me fiche réellement une peur bleue ! Je peux garder le contrôle de moi-même, mais je suis aussi incapable de la moindre action, comme il y a trois jours lorsque ces croiseurs Pirates nous ont assaillis… En revanche, parti du seul foyer que je connaissais, j'ignorais qu'il y avait pu y avoir d'autres naissances, et certaines aussi surprenantes que la mienne !

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, maugréa Alérian qui malgré tout avait l'impression de saisir ce que Eruman essayait de lui faire assimiler. Qui est ta mère ?

\- Khérem !

\- La mère de Zunia ! Elle a donc essayé quelque chose avant de pondre son dernier œuf et de me le confier. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit sur toi ? Question idiote : elle n'a pas eu le temps ! Mais, toi, Humain, d'un œuf de Dragon ?

\- Je ne pense pas être un cas unique…

\- Zunia avait sniffé mes cendres. Je doute que Khérem aie eu quoi que ce soit de toi… Mais, aucune importance. Si tu ne me poignardes pas dans le dos, je t'emmène dans mon affrontement contre un ennemi inconnu. Et il suffit de trembler !

\- A vos ordres, Alérian.

* * *

N'ayant fait que grignoter aux plats servis, Alérian s'était couché l'estomac criant famine, les sens épuisés et les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- Je n'y comprends plus rien…

Perséa se manifesta alors.

\- Le cuirassé est attiré par une force trop puissante que pour qu'il puisse s'en dégager sans dommages trop importants pour notre tout petit équipage. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Rien. Notre adversaire nous emmène enfin à lui. Et je n'ai rien à foutre d'un Dragon Humain ou pseudo tel ! Au combat, et mon seul combat ! rugit Alérian.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Dans un profond silence et une obscurité quasi complète, Alérian rouvrit les yeux.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été passé à la centrifugeuse…

\- C'était quoi, ce passage ? marmonna Eruman.

\- Un tourbillon galactique, grinça Alérian en se redressant, encore pris de vertige mais ses pensées s'organisant à nouveau.

\- Mais ça n'existe pas ! protesta le jeune Aspirant en achevant lui aussi de reprendre ses esprits. On nous l'a appris en cours de galacto-physique à l'Académie !

\- Et si tu avais vadrouillé autant que moi, et vu tant de choses impossibles, tu accepterais simplement ce fait. D'ailleurs, tu es la première incongruité qui soit !

\- Nous sommes chez votre ennemi, colonel ? fit Eruman en reprenant machinalement ses habitudes disciplinées par des années d'Académie.

\- Notre ennemi, rectifia Alérian. Nous sommes tous sur le même cuirassé et dès lors dans le même pétrin ! En revanche, je n'ai aucune idée de où nous nous trouvons, le scan radar ne renvoie plus aucune coordonnées, ajouta-t-il en pianotant sur les claviers de la console la plus proche de lui. Perséa ?

Mais l'ordinatrice centrale ne lui répondit pas.

\- Eclairage de survie. Et dans la foulée seuls les systèmes de vie fonctionnent justement, reprit le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche. Quoi, Eruman, pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ?

\- Vous avez deux mèches blanches ! Une à chaque hauteur de tempes. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- La première est apparue après ma première mort… Je ne sais pas pour la seconde, mais cela ne peut qu'être un terrible présage !

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- J'espère que rien de funeste ne menace les miens…

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire encastrée la plus proche, y prenant une bouteille d'eau, en lançant une autre au jeune Aspirant.

\- Quoi qu'il nous attende une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici, nous avons à au moins nous hydrater.

\- Et vous devriez manger quelque chose, car ce n'est pas que de déshydration que vous risquez de tomber !

\- Je me suis affaibli à dessein, mais c'est mon corps qui refuse les aliments, soupira Alérian. Je n'y peux rien. Et pourtant je sais pertinemment que j'aurai besoin de toutes mes forces sous peu !

Eruman tressaillit, tiquant enfin sur un des mots prononcés par Alérian.

\- « sortir » ? Mais on va mourir !

Alérian esquissa enfin un faible sourire.

\- Non. Ici c'est un Sanctuaire, je perçois enfin des ondes surnaturelles familières bien qu'ennemies. L'environnement est viable, sinon où serait la satisfaction de mon adversaire ? Je sortirai si ça peut te rassurer, d'ailleurs depuis le début il n'a jamais été question que de moi. Pour changer, je n'ai rien fait à cet ennemi, mais il veut ma peau. C'est vraiment lassant… Mais si c'est bien lui le responsable de la disparition de tous mes amis Dragons, c'est moi qui le vaporiserai !

Sous les yeux effarés d'Eruman, Alérian ouvrit ses ailes.

* * *

Bien que légèrement tremblant, affaibli par des semaines de manque de nourriture, Alérian parvint jusqu'à une créature aussi belle qu'inquiétante, trop blonde et trop rose que pour ne pas être une ennemie !

\- Alors, c'est toi ?

\- Oui, je suis Erthémise. Et je peux prendre ma véritable apparence ! rugit cette dernière.

La jeune femme blonde se transforma alors en une méduse démesurée.

\- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas… ?

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu flottes dans un bain de bulles ?

\- Mes trophées.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment.

\- Tu veux dire que chacune de ces bulles est un de mes amis Dragon ? !

\- Oui, évidemment ! Je les ai capturés pour qu'ils ne puissent t'apporter aucune aide. Et comme je l'espérais bel et bien, tu es à bout de tout épuisement ! se réjouit la Méduse.

\- Et toi, si tu suis l'antique légende, tu n'es pas seule de ton espèce, horreur des univers ! Tu es une Gorgone, et donc suivront. Mais une à la fois !

L'attention attirée par une bulle dorée, Alérian l'attira à lui.

\- Elle m'est familière, mais ce n'est ni Denver, ni Zunia… Oh non, je n'ose imaginer…

Erthémise éclata de rire.

\- Si, c'est exactement cela : c'est Aérandor ! Tu l'as condamné de par ta propre existence impossible, tes deux cœurs. Tu es son assassin !

\- Non…

Anéanti par toutes les émotions, Alérian s'évanouit.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

\- Eruman que fous-tu là ?

\- Je suis né d'une Grande Dragonne, ce combat est aussi le mien. Je ne suis venu que pour cela ! Votre mer d'étoile me fiche une peur bleue, mais je n'ai enduré tout ça que pour retrouver mes racines.

\- Au contraire d'Odjung qui voulait tout dévaster pour rentrer chez lui. Toi, tu as été au devant de tes pairs Dragons.

Eruman tendit la main à Alérian pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Cette… chose projetait ses tentacules sur vous. Je l'ai arrêtée, j'ignore comment, mais je doute de pouvoir recommencer ! C'est bien votre affrontement, Alérian !

\- Oui, il le faut, enfin.

A peu près stable sur ses jambes, Alérian refit face à Erthémise.

\- Quoi, tu penses avoir idée de la façon dont l'emporter sur moi ? ricana cette dernière.

\- Oui, avec un immense filet !

\- Imbécile, comme si tu avais seulement la force de pouvoir projeter une chiquenaude surnaturelle !

\- Et toi, monstruosité vomie de toutes les bouches infernales des univers, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai bridé et éteint toute puissance en moi depuis ces semaines ? Je savais n'avoir que de maigres forces, je les ai donc patiemment rassemblées ! Je n'ai qu'une chance dans ma manche, et je vais tout libérer à présent !

Ses ailes déployées de toute leur envergure, irradiant de puissance, Alérian projeta tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la Méduse, l'emprisonnant dans des mailles qui devinrent incandescentes, la carbonisant, la désintégrant.

\- C'était trop facile… Mais tu n'étais que la première de tes sœurs… Le pire est à venir, pour changer… Les Dragons, Aérandor, dites-moi que vous êtes saufs ! ?

* * *

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Alérian se contenta de sourire faiblement à la vue du tout petit lit d'Aérandor à côté du sien.

\- Tu es en vie, mon petit frère !

Repoussant le drap léger, bien qu'il ait l'impression qu'il pesait des kilos et l'écrasait, le jeune homme se leva pour venir effleurer les joues du bébé.

\- Et tu as aussi une balafre. Tu es lié à moi et aux Dragons bien plus que je ne pouvais l'envisager ! Pauvre petit être, plongé dans des affrontements démentiels qui ne te concernent pas un instant ! Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la chambre d'hôpital.

\- Aérandor, si tu es là, c'est que je suis sur Terre… Mais c'était à des semaines de vol de nos dernières coordonnées, avant le Sanctuaire d'Erthémise. Comment ai-je bien pu arriver ici… ?

Fatigué au possible, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes, Alérian s'endormit.

\- Papa !

\- Bienvenue au royaume des vivants, mon grand chéri.

\- Aérandor ?

\- Il est revenu à la vie de façon toute aussi inexpliquée qu'il avait sombré, expliqua Albator. Mais tu y es forcément pour quelque chose.

\- J'en doute, quoique… Et moi… ?

\- Cet Eruman Desplenchir a ramené le _Warriorshadow_ , et Warius a assuré ton transfert médical jusqu'à Heiligenstadt. Tu es inconscient depuis tant de jours ! Ce Desplenchir a parlé de méduse, bulles de savon et autres ailes ! Un récit totalement décousu, sauf en partie pour Warius et moi… Bien qu'au final nous n'ayons aucune idée de ce que…

Soutenu par son père, Alérian se dirigea machinalement vers le haut miroir au mur face à lui.

\- J'ai repris du poids ?

\- On a dû te nourrir de force, de te brancher à trop de poches alimentaires. Mais au moins tu as effectivement quelques kilos non superflus de plus depuis ton admission. Tu n'es qu'un squelette ambulant, mon pauvre chéri !

\- Aérandor va bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, souffla Alérian, au bord de l'évanouissement, se retenant au bras de son père.

\- Ton petit frère est sauvé, sourit le grand brun balafré. Et je veux que mon autre fils revienne à la vie, entièrement ! Tes soins sont programmés, mon grand chéri. Laisse-toi faire. Ensuite, un jour, si tu le veux, tu retourneras dans la mer d'étoiles. Mais personne ne t'y contraindra !

\- Warius est d'accord avec ce plan foireux ?

\- Il en est l'instigateur !

Albator caressa tendrement le front de son fils qui s'était rallongé dans son lit.

\- Chalandra et moi avons fait venir Danéïre et tes quatre enfants. Ils t'attendent, chez nous, chez toi.

\- Merci, mon papa, sourit presque béatement Alérian avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Assis sur une chaise longue, sur une terrasse couverte de la villa de son enfance, Alérian se releva légèrement.

\- Chalandra, tu n'as pas à faire le service !

\- Je t'apporte juste une limonade, par cette canicule.

\- Aérandor ?

\- Mon petit garçon est tiré d'affaire. Merci, Alie !

\- Non, je l'ai condamné par ma propre existence à la base… Je ne savais pas… Et ce gamin de un an, il n'y était pour rien ! Tu m'en veux ?

\- Jamais ! Tu as été mon amant lors de nos jeunes égarements. Tu es mon beau-fils adoré car j'aime ton père à un point inimaginable ! Repose-toi ici, Alie. Tu es chez toi, et depuis ta naissance quasi !

\- Merci… Je voudrais voir les miens…

\- Nous sommes là ! fit Danéïre, avec Alden, Alastor et les jumelles.

\- Elles marchent ! réalisa Alérian.

\- Oui, le temps a passé, elles ont voulu faire une surprise à leur papa, sourit Danéïre alors que Kaelle et Raelle trottinaient en équilibre instable vers leur père !

* * *

Depuis une terrasse de la villa, Danéïre étreignit le bras de son beau-père.

\- Quel spectacle…

Sous forme de bulle d'énergie, les Dragons entouraient Alérian, le réconfortant.

\- Denver, murmura ce dernier en flattant le Dragon de poche perché sur son épaule. Zunia, Wakrist, les petits, je sais que vous êtes là vous aussi !

\- Tu es une fois de plus venu à notre rescousse, remercia la bulle de Zunia.

\- Mais je te dois toute la vérité, Alie, intervint Denver en s'asseyant sur les genoux du jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais été kidnappé par Erthémise, enfin pas au début.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna Alérian.

\- Je voulais te faire réagir, à tout prix, poursuivit le Roi des Dragons. Je me suis dit que si je disparaissais, tu finirais bien par te bouger, pour aller à mon secours !

\- Pas idiot. Mais risqué. Tu as aussi quand même essayé de me piéger ! Ce n'est pas très loyal… Et que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je crois que tu peux le deviner : je m'étais éloigné des miens, hors de leur protection. Et Erthémise m'a capturé. Et comme je n'étais plus là également pour aider mes amis Dragons et cette Gorgone les a eus !

\- Zunia et moi n'avons rien pu faire pour notre progéniture, compléta Wakrist. Cette Méduse se servait de nous comme d'un rempart. Heureusement que tu as fini par avoir eu l'ascendant sur elle !

\- Mais elle n'est pas seule, si elle respecte la mythologie. Il y aura d'autres Gorgones… Mais pas trop vite car j'ai encore grand besoin de me rétablir !

\- Nous ne te quitterons plus, assurèrent les Dragons dont les bulles voletèrent autour du jeune homme.

* * *

Danéïre se serra contre l'épaule de son beau-père.

\- Merci de nous accueillir depuis toutes ces semaines, Chalandra et toi. Alie a grand besoin de repos, et ici il est loin de Déa…

\- … et donc de Warius, ajouta Albator. Ce qui par extension signifie loin du boulot et de tout ce qui pourrait le lui rappeler !

\- Nous resterons encore un moment, reprit Danéïre alors que Chalandra avait poursuivi avec eux sa distribution de limonade !

\- Vous pouvez rester toute la vie, sourit le grand brun balafré. Et puis, ce domaine est celui des premiers pas de mon fils, poursuivit Albator. Nous ne sommes en réalité que des invités ! Prends tout ton temps, Dana. Comme si je pouvais mettre mon grand chéri à la porte de chez lui !

\- Mais vous n'avez plus entièrement votre intimité, insista la jeune femme.

Le grand brun balafré eut alors un éblouissant sourire.

\- Ne me fais pas croire qu'Alérian ne t'honore que dans le lit conjugal ? gloussa-t-il. Et crois bien que Chalandra et moi avons des tas d'endroits où nous pouvons nous aimer en toute discrétion. Même ce voyeur d'Alie ne nous trouverait pas !

\- J'en suis soulagée. Je n'aimerais pas que nous soyons cause de distance entre vous.

\- Mais, encore une fois, tout comme pour Alie et toi, nos âmes sont liées. Nos corps se retrouvent toujours, mais on sait aussi être discrets ! Tu retrouves le sourire, Dana, ça fait plaisir !

\- Cet esprit de clan, même si nous ne sommes pas bien nombreux, et même si j'ai donné quatre merveilles à mon époux, c'est précieux, j'apprécie. Mes parents m'adorent, mais dans le fond ils n'ont jamais été plus démonstratifs qu'il ne le fallait.

\- « démonstratif » ? Warius protesterait à hauts cris contre ce qualificatif pour ma personne ! rit franchement Albator.

\- Tu es bien plus chaleureux que tu ne peux le penser, et surtout pas le croire, insista Danéïre. Tu es le plus fidèle en amitié qui soit et à plus d'une reprise tu as tout sacrifié pour Alérian ! Il n'y a pas de plus grandes preuves d'amour !

Albator et Danéïre échangèrent un regard complice, avant de le reporter sur Alérian qui jonglait avec les bulles de ses amis Dragons, heureux au possible et enfin totalement détendu et l'esprit léger, dégagé de tout souci.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Portant les plateaux, la mine sérieuse et honorée, Alden et Alastor les avaient amenés à la table dressée dans la serre climatisée où les adultes dînaient.

\- On a mitonné nous-mêmes ce plat ! se réjouirent les deux jeunes garçons. Mais les légumes et les pâtes, c'est la Mécanoïde en cuisines ! Bon appétit, tous.

Alden s'approcha de son père.

\- Sers-toi, mon papa !

\- Et l'ordre de bienséance ? sourit Alérian. D'abord Chalandra puis ton grand-père !

\- Oui, papa.

\- Ils nous hébergent, ils ont la priorité, en plus de…

Albator désigna d'un geste menaçant son aîné.

\- Une allusion de plus à mon âge et je te tords le cou, irrespectueux gamin ! Chalandra est encore bien jeune que pour être mise dans ton panier d'impolitesse !

Alérian éclata de rire, ce qui fit du bien à tous les convives assis à la grande table familiale.

Au vu de la canicule qui perdurait sur Heiligenstadt, Alérian et Danéïre avaient tiré un matelas jusqu'à la terrasse de leur chambre.

\- Et la clim' ? avait hasardé la jeune femme.

\- Trop de bruit.

\- Mais elle est silencieuse !

\- Non, j'ai deux cœurs et une ouïe de Dragon. Certains sons m'irritent plus que d'autres. Et si la chauve-souris est une sorte de rongeur volant, je perçois de plus en plus des bruits inaudibles… Une malédiction de plus pour moi !

Alérian sourit alors que le matelas avait été étendu sur la terrasse orienté vers l'endroit le moins exposé à la chaleur de la villa, de jour comme de nuit.

\- Tu es toute mouillée, et superbe comme jamais, ma tigresse épouse !

\- Tu es tout aussi trempé que moi et juste bon à croquer, mon mari ! Et si on inondait un peu plus ce matelas ?

\- Ça me va !

Déjà ruisselants de sueur, Alérian et Danéïre finirent d'ôter leurs vêtements de nuit pour s'étreindre presque rageusement.

Blottie contre le corps tout aussi nu et trempé de son époux, Danéïre eut un gloussement.

\- Albator s'est trompé : il n'a pas trouvé tous les lieux discrets à ses ébats. Tout indique qu'il vient de s'ébattre lui aussi un étage plus bas que nous avec la Chalandra de son cœur !

Alérian rit.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus ?

\- Le contraire serait surprenant vu comment nous avons eu les échos de leur amourette de la nuit ! pouffa Danéïre.

\- En ce cas : un point partout !

Alérian se redressa, son corps ruisselant brillant doucement sous les reflets d'une lune qui ne rafraîchissait nullement la nuit torride, à plus d'un titre !

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Une cascade toute savonneuse, ça te dit ?

Danéïre ne répondit rien mais prit la main de son époux qui la relevait.

Et les étreintes reprirent sous les jets massants, Alérian et Danéïre se retrouvant entièrement, avec une passion inextinguible, avec toute la fougue de leur jeunesse encore et un amour intact.

* * *

En guise de cargo de croisière personnalisé, le _Warriorshadow_ était venu rechercher son capitaine balafré.

\- Nous rentrons vraiment chez nous, murmura Alérian à l'oreille de sa femme. Heiligenstadt, cette villa, c'était mon enfance. Déa est mon présent et mon futur avec toi et nos enfants ! Je serai toujours lié à cette ville paisible, mon refuge, mais ma vie est dans la mer d'étoiles. Et j'ai à revenir chez nous.

\- Comme j'aime t'entendre avoir ces mots, mon bel amour !

Alérian déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse, avant de se tourner vers son père et Chalandra venus assister à son départ.

\- Je reviendrai. Je reviens toujours ! Et veillez sur vous tous, d'accord ?

\- Promis, assura son père. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

\- A bientôt, papa.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mon grand chéri !

Le cuirassé rouge et or prenant son envol, Albator tira de sous son long manteau noir et écarlate son gravity saber pour saluer avec le plus profond respect son fils à la crinière d'acajou où tranchaient désormais deux mèches blanches.

FIN


End file.
